When decorating for social occasions, such as weddings, anniversaries, and parties, it is often desirable to use candles and flowers arranged at strategic locations throughout the room. It is desirable on occasion to display both flowers and candles in close proximity. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a portable, combination candelabra flower holder that may be positioned at a location by a user and configured to display both flowers and candles simultaneously. In addition, because flower displays may be viewed from one or more angles, it would be a benefit if the candelabra flower holder could be configured by the user to display flowers from one or more sides. In addition, it would be desirable to convert an existing candle stick to such a candelabra flower holder.